This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Brain tumors are the leading cause of mortality in children with cancer and are a significant cause of cancer mortality in adults as well. Despite significant advances in the treatment of other types of malignancies, progress in treating brain tumors has been painfully slow. Moreover, those patients who do survive frequently face major, long-term complications from their disease and the therapies used to treat them. These complications may include progressive decline in neuropsychological and intellectual functioning, the development of secondary malignancies, neuro-endocrine abnormalities, and permanent hearing loss. The Texas Childrens Cancer Centers (TCCC) brain tumor research programs is focused on identifying new treatment approaches for brain tumors that are more effective and less toxic than currently available treatments. In this proposal we seek support for a novel project aimed at developing an innovative immunotherapeutic treatment strategy for the most devastating of all brain tumors known as malignant gliomas.